


I doveri di una principessa

by Soe_Mame



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, niente è come sembra, se non che sono due idioti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Prima pubblicazione: 2013 ]Doveva farlo.Aveva fatto finta di nulla troppo a lungo, si era rifiutata di vedere, di comprendere,di accettare."Va tutto bene." si era ripetuta tante, troppe volte: "Ti stai sbagliando. Non è affatto come sembra.".





	I doveri di una principessa

Doveva farlo.  
Aveva fatto finta di nulla troppo a lungo, si era rifiutata di vedere, di comprendere,  _di accettare_.  
"Va tutto bene." si era ripetuta tante, troppe volte: "Ti stai sbagliando. Non è affatto come sembra.".  
Trasse un profondo respiro, il cuore che le batteva forte.  
Quell'idea la scuoteva fin nel profondo, tanto era  _strana_ : lui era un suo amico d'infanzia -  _il_  suo amico d'infanzia -, con lui era cresciuta e pensare cose simili era...  
Se n'era accorta per puro caso - incredibile come cose del genere si palesassero nella mente di una persona così, all'improvviso: un giorno, semplicemente, le era caduto lo sguardo un po' più in bass-  
No,  _non_  le era caduto lo sguardo, era stato lui a mettersi nella sua visuale. Lei era una fanciulla casta e virtuosa, i suoi occhi non si sarebbero  _mai_ spostati più in basso del dovuto.  
Quindi, semplicemente, un giorno,  _quello lì_  si era messo nella sua visuale e lei, che non aveva potuto fare niente per evitarlo, aveva cominciato ad avere i primi sospetti.  
Ma aveva rimandato.  
Aveva scelto di non indagare, di dimenticare, di far finta di niente, di pensare che fosse solo la sua mente.  
Quindi, non ci aveva più pensato. Perché avrebbe dovuto pensarci?  
Le spuntava un sorriso all'idea ma, no, assolutamente, non sarebbe stata lei a farsi avanti. Farsi avanti di cosa, poi? Lei era una fanciulla, era la principessa,  _quello_  non era un ruolo che spettava ad una pudica giovane!  
Aveva dunque continuato a far finta di niente, per quanto, ogni tanto, sentisse qualcosa pungerla nel profondo del cuore. Sensazioni, impressioni, tutte cose che, rapida, scacciava dalla mente.  
Ma, alla fine, non si era più potuta opporre.  
Si era dovuta arrendere all'evidenza.  
Aveva preso la sua decisione quella mattina stessa, quando si era risvegliata, ritrovandosi  _quello lì_  più mezzo nudo del solito a pochi passi dal letto e una pesca in bocca.  
Ma urlare era stata una reazione ovvia. Chiunque avrebbe strillato, nel ritrovarselo conciato  _in quel modo_ , a pochi metri dal letto. Ficcarle una pesca in bocca per farla tacere non era stato carino.  
Così, mentre faceva colazione con la suddetta pesca, aveva preso la sua decisione.  
Aveva sentito le proprie emozioni, le aveva riconosciute e, no, stavolta non si sarebbe tirata indietro, avrebbe fatto ciò che più sentiva di fare. Non le importavano più il suo rango e la sua pudicizia: gli avrebbe donato ciò che avrebbe voluto donargli già tanto tempo prima, per quanto sconveniente potesse essere farlo esplicitamente - perché, sì, avrebbe dovuto ammett-  _ricordargli di come invadesse spesso il suo campo visivo_  e la cosa non la esaltava moltissimo.  
Non che lei avesse qualche colpa, ben inteso.  
Soltanto, lei era una principessa e fare una cosa del genere...  
Provava molto imbarazzo, questo sì. Ma chiunque ne avrebbe provato. Avrebbe sfidato chiunque a negare di provare imbarazzo, nell'apprestarsi a fare una cosa del genere.  
Ma, ormai, lei non poteva più opporsi a ciò che sentiva dentro di sé ogni volta che  _lo_  vedeva.  
Anche se lui l'avesse rifiutata, lei non si sarebbe arresa: avrebbe continuato a provare, fino a farlo cedere.  
Lui avrebbe accettato il suo dono - il suo dono tanto prezioso - e lei era disposta a tutto.  
  
\- Judar-chan? -  
\- Uh? -  
\- Ti devo parlare. Vedi, so che, da parte mia, potrebbe sembrare strano, immorale o simile. Però, non posso più tacere. Non posso più rimanere ferma a guardarti, senza osare farmi avanti. Anche per me è difficile da accettare, da dire, perché è una cosa molto imbarazzante e- -  
\- Possibilmente entro domani, vecchia bacucca. -  
\- Te la do. Accettala. -  
\- ... -  
\- ... -  
\- ... -  
\- ... -  
\- ... cos'è questa roba...? -  
\- Una bretella. Sei pregato di indossarla, prima che i tuoi pantaloni cadano di nuovo per terra. -.

**Author's Note:**

> **[Scritta nel 2013]**
> 
> Volevo tanto scrivere qualcosa su _Magi_ , ma di certo non mi aspettavo di avere l'ispirazione alle tre di notte e di _scrivere_ alle tre di notte, però tant'è - ennesima dimostrazione di come la notte vada impiegata per _dormire_. *Quindi, bambini che sicuramente state leggendo, imparate!*
> 
> Quanto al perché e al per come... non credo siano necessarie spiegazioni. _Quello_ è un fatto fin troppo evidente e incontestabile.  
>  Tutto ciò si può vedere come una Judar/Kougyoku, come una coppia di amici scemi (?) o come l'idiozia che è.  
> Ognuno la veda come meglio crede. (!) 
> 
> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno deciso di leggere quest'idiozia.


End file.
